Keri Needs a Less Confusing Title for This One
by Kerink
Summary: Zim's exiled to earth and decides to give himself up to Dib as a Christmas gift. ZADR PS: Keri changed the title. Because the other one was weird XD
1. Chapter 1

Keri here! Hi-oh hi-oh! Um, I was thinking of giving this a few more chapters, but I wanted to know what you guys think. If you want me to keep going, then say something. The plot I had in mind if I kept going was that Dib gets pregnant and his dad gets all pissy; but I need, like, a whole story-line plot type thing. So if you want me to keep going, then speak up, and I'll pick what I think is the best plot and use it. Other wise, this is just gonna stay a one-shot.

- - - -

This... oh what's the human word for it…sucks? Is that it? Who knows anymore? Not I. I could care less now a days. Sigh. Yes, this certainly does suck. What am I supposed to do; I'm exiled to the far reaches of the galaxy, millions of light years from home, on a planet as worthless as they say I am. Not to mention that Dib hasn't been paying much attention to me lately. Stupid human. How dare he ignore the AMAZING Zim? Well…maybe not so amazing anymore. I'm just starting to realize that I'm not as wonderful, great, or hell, even intelligent as I once thought. Yes, I know, hard to believe, that the Super Amazing Spectacular Invader Zim, is an Irken defect. Oh the cruel…irony? Maybe? Who cares! Certainly not I! Oh well, so anyways, here I lay, in the Dib-human's room, sprawled out on his bed looking up at the ceiling, listening to the sounds downstairs. He beeping of Little-Gaz's video game and the humming of that tea-vee and the light crackling of the fire. Yes, a perfect Christmas. And here I am to make it better.

I don't know why I'm doing this. But I knew I had to make it perfect. I had to wait for an earth holiday, a day where the Dib-human seemed even more depressed. Maybe it was because his father was never home and Gaz be damned if she's going to waste her money on him. So here I am, waiting for Dib to come upstairs. This year, he'll get the ultimate Christmas gift. One to rival all the other (if any) gifts he's received. Yes, victory shall be sweet.

For the Dib, at least.

I listen to his foot falls as he trudges up the stairs, bidding his younger sibling good night. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, deciding to be nonchalant about the whole thing. Like I said, who cares, I surly don't. Dib opened the door, flipping on the light switch.

"Hello Dib-human." I say, sitting up while Dib yawned. He immediately stopped, reeling back, pointing accusingly at me. What the fuck did I do? Recently. I'm just sitting here saying hello, relax earth-monkey.

"What're you doing here Zim!"

"Sitting."

"Don't play mind games with me!"

"Why afraid you'll lose?" he glared at me. I chuckled under my breath. Check, Dib-human, "Listen, Dib-worm. You and I have been fighting for countless years now…"

"Seven." I shrug,

"Like I was saying, we've been fighting for _seven _years now, and I think it's time one of us gave up." Dib crossed his arms, sticking his stupid nose up in the air. Such a useless piece of flesh that_ nose_ was. Arg, I hate it so much!

"I'm not giving into you, you rotten alien." I smiled, leaning back.

"I know you're not. And I also know that you're probably not going to." I bit my lower lip, "And that is why **I** have decided to give up." He blinked at me. He was so cute when he was confused.

WAIT! Did I just think that! Gross! Ew! Yuck! I feel like I need to take a hot shower with out paste on! Just sick…hmm…maybe…no! Bad Zim! Keep your eyes on his face! Damn it! Why do my pants feel tighter! _Fuck_!

"What're you talking about Zim?"

"I…" I swallowed, "The Empire kicked me out. I no longer belong to the Irken race. If I leave the planet," I paused, "they'll kill me." His eyes widened, and then he shook his head.

"You're lying! This is all just some twisted plot to take over the earth! I'm not buying it, Zim!" I stood up, trying my hardest to keep my temper in check.

"I'm not lying, pig-smelly." I walked over to his telescope and looked through it. My house. Of course. I'd half expected it to be pointed at the window of the girl's bedroom next door. What was I thinking? I walked over to the desk and sifted through some papers while Dib grabbed some alien stun gun off his dresser and pointed it at me. What an idiot.

"Put that away, you'll put someone's eye out." I said looking at some pictures of my self. Dib was horribly good with a camera. I look at my self in the mirror and back and the picture, then the mirror again. I've changed so much since this picture was taken. My antenna are longer; my eyes are darker (less pink is what I really mean); I've grown to be at least six feet tall, thankfully, bigger than Dib; and my shirt is now maroon instead of pink. I toss the photo aside and sit back on the human's bed. Dib still had the gun pointed at me. How paranoid could one human possibly be?

"Dib-human, if I wanted to take you out I could've done it hours ago."

"You've been sitting in my room for hours?" I shrugged, not really wanting to answer. Dib slowly lowered the gun and walked over to the bed, sitting on the other side of me as I stretched out again on the mattress.

After a bit he crawled over next to me and lay down. At some point he'd re-hid the gun and changed into his pajamas. He set his glasses on the bed-side table,

"Well, I'm going to bed. I don't care what you do, as long as it causes no harm to _anyone_ who's part of the human race." He lay down with his back to me, but not before flipping a light switch above his head, turning the lights out. I shook my head, kicking off my boots and setting my gloves by his glasses. I slipped down in the sheets too, wrapping my arms around his chest.

"Z-Zim, what're you doing?" he said nervously, his voice cracking. It was so cut-horrible. Horribly disgusting little worm-baby! Blegh!

"Going to bed. I told you, I've given up." He narrowed his eyes at me, as if trying to look straight threw me. After a few seconds he lay back down and I wrapped around him again. Jeeze Dib, calm down. _Aw but he's so cute! _Wait who the fuck are you!_ I'm you're human hormones; you want the Dib human, yes? _No._ **Lies**! _Zim no lie!_ Fuck him! He's hot and vulnerable! _NEVER!_ C'mon! _No._ C'mon! _No._ C'mooooon!_

While the war battled in my head, I noticed that I've unconsciously pressed my hips against Dib's ass. Shit. When'd that happen? Oh well, no use trying to get out of it. Dib's gonna suspect something anyways. _YES! VICTORY FOR ZIM! _No victory for you!_ You're just mad you lost. _Shut up. I slipped my hand up his shirt, nuzzling my chin in the crook of his neck.

"Zim!" He yelled sitting up, pressing his back against the wall; his face was bright red.

"Wuz wrong?" I say sleepily; I've been here almost four hours, gimmie a break.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Um…trying to get a cute human to sleep with me." He blushed darker. Okay so he was cute, but just a little bit. As cute as a filthy, smelly, ignorant human pig-smelly can get. Hm…now that I think about it, Dib's pretty clean, and he kind'a smells like fruit, and he was the only one to see past my clever disguise, so he mustn't be THAT bad, right.

"Y-you think I'm cute?" he said, wringing the blankets in his hands. I think I smiled, just a little bit. My mind's goin' kind'a fuzzy. This sucks! I think I'm nodding. I dunno anymore. All I know is that Dib looks really attractive in the moon light. Have his eyes always been so pretty? Shit, am I saying all this out loud? I think I am, fuck! Wait. What's all this? Kissing! Dib's kissing me! Shit, my pants are even tighter now, and why's my face is all warm. Wow, Dib's not a bad kisser. When'd I roll on top of him? Oh well. I really don't care. Dib's tongue tastes good, kind'a like pie. Did Dib eat pie before coming up? Probably. How'd he get undressed and when'd I start licking his stomach?

Why'd I come over here again?

Okay, now my clothes are gone. Wow Dib looks really hot without clothes on. Tasty. Why do I wanna mate with him so bad! Arg! My head hurts. To much thinking. Thinking hurts my head. Allot. Mmm, that feels good Dib. Hm, my fingers are wet now. Hmmm…let's stick those up here. Dib moaned arching his back into my hand. Oh I like that. I move my fingers in and out of him some more, faster and harder, Dib likes it too by the look on his face. Mmm, moaning, yes, I want more of that. I guess that means I have to stop fingering him then? Damn. Hmm, I only have one other thing to stick up him, heh. Let's try that. Dib slammed his lips on mine again as I slide my dick into him. Heh, he's trying to muffle his scream. I can still hear you Dib-worm. Go right ahead and scream, I like it.

"Oh Zim! Fuck, that feels s-so good…" he panted. I nibble on his ear, yes, useless human appendages. So stupid and ARG! But Dib seems to like the treatment. Or maybe Dib just likes me. And how couldn't he! Besides, everyone at skool thinks Dib's gay. I think everyone knows but Dib. Is that how all human's sexual attractions are chosen? 'Cause on Irk we get to pick. Humans hurt my head! Mmm, more moaning. _Yeah I've taken over since it seems you're just gonna sit there. _What're you doing exactly? My mind's still blegh. _You mean like always, heh? _Oh stfu! _Well if you must know, you're fucking him and he likes it, okay, now that you're out of dream-land, you can have control again. _Thank you. So now we're having sex, this _is_ nice. What's this thing in Dib. Oh! He screams! I like that screaming stuff. Let's hit it again and see if…yes! He does scream every time I hit that, I wonder. One two three times I've hit that thingy in Dib now. Ew, what's this stuff! No time to wonder. I just wanna get this over with.

I fall down next to Dib; he roses over into my arms, snuggling up against my chest. Yes, Dib's not so bad. Good in bed too. Shorter than me; that's good. I yawned, pulling him closer. He kissed my neck. I run my fingers threw his messy black hair, kissing his forehead. He's so sweet. I never knew Dib could be so absolutely wonderful! I hugged him, and he hugged me back.

"Wow Zim, that was…amazing, to say the least." He said breathlessly.

"Glad you liked it human."

"We probably should've kept it down some though. Dad is home, you know." Fuck, I hadn't thought he would be. Uhoh.

"He is?"

"Yeah, he's been home the past few days." I sighed.

"Oh well. So, Dib-human, when do you plan to dissect me, I need to know how many days I have left, you know, get my affairs in order and shit like that." he looked up at me, slightly hurt.

"I'm not gonna…" he stopped. Probably thinking whether or not he really was gonna harm me. I half wanted him to. Just for the pure fact that I have no home, that I'm completely useless and a piece of trash; good for nothing other than serving fast-food.

"No. I'm not gonna dissect you, Zim."

"Why not?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I asked you first." He huffed.

"I'm not going to because…I feel like I'm screwed either way. If I do, then I'll probably be depressed that I don't have you anymore. And if I don't, you'll probably just destroy the planet." I shook my head.

"No Dib, you either do and don't have me, or don't and get to keep me. Like I said. I have no place to go. What's the point of destroying this filthy planet if I'm just gonna be stuck here in the rubble."

"So…either way, you're mine?" I nodded half heartedly. He pouted, "Then why'd you get to top!"

"Because you're a girly little prick!" I smiled trying to control my laughter. He poked me in the chest over and over again. I couldn't help it, I burst out in laughter.

"No fair no fair no fair!" he squealed. He's so cute. I grabbed his shoulders and kissed him.

"You're such an idiot!" I giggled on his lips.

"You're mean!" he pouted again. I kissed his lip.

"You're annoying!"

"You're stupid!"

"You…smell." HA TAKE THAT! He's laughing! My turn to pout? Okay. He kissed me again.

"Baby."

"Look who's talking!" we glared at each other before bursting out in laughter. I poked him, "Poke."

"Poke, poke"

"Poke, poke, poke!"

"POKE FIGHT!" he tackled me and began to poke me all over.

"Ah! Hehe! Stop it! That tickles!"

"Oooh, little green man's ticklish!" he began to tickle me all over the place. God, I can't breath,

"Dib, st- haha – op! I can't – haha – breath!" he stopped, smiling down at me. I smile up at him. What time is it? I glance at the clock.10:38pm, I look back at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Just wanted to know what time it is." Dib yawned then looked at the clock.

"We should be going to bed." I nodded as Dib snuggled into my arms. I think I love this human. I don't know why. Irkens aren't supposed to love anyone or anything. I kissed him again and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Keri's Rant: I did this for you. If I don't get at least one "OMFG I LESS THAN THREE YOU" I'll DESTROY you all. Anywho…the news of today is I HAVE MASTERED THE IRKEN LANGUAGE! Yup, that's right, I memorized the Irken alphabet ha-ha:D Praise me!

- - - -

No POV

It had been a month since Zim had given himself up to Dib. Dib's dad had only wanted to dissect the little alien the second he was shown 'the truth' about Zim. It was all Dib could do to keep poor Zim out of his father's lab. It was incredibly cute to see Dib protecting Zim, mostly because he was at least a head shorter than Zim, and he looked so much stronger than the human. But now was not a happy time for anyone that wasn't Gaz and Gir. Dib and Zim had just found out that Zim had gotten Dib pregnant and Zim was down stairs trying desperately to explain the situation to Membrane and still manage to keep his squeedly spootch inside of him. Dib lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling listing to the yelling of his lover and his father and the insane laughter of Gaz and Gir as they watched the show. Dib cringed every time he heard something smash. Zim had insisted that Dib stay in his room, so as not to harm him or the smeebie.

After about an hour of fighting, Dib sat up as he heard someone walking up the stairs, sighing as he saw it was only Zim. Zim walked over to the bed and hugged Dib tightly.

"I was able to talk him into letting you at least give birth to it; he said we'd talk about what to do with it when the time comes." Zim sighed lying down. Dib cuddled up next to him, kissing his shoulder.

"Well that's good. I thought he was gonna kill you down there." Zim ran his fingers through Dib's hair.

"He wants to; he even said he should." Zim chuckled lightly, planting a small kiss on Dib's forehead. Dib hugged Zim from the side before rolling on top of him. Zim smiled, kissing Dib gently. He smiled, playing with Zim's antenna for a bit before Gaz came up, smiling cruelly, Gir on her shoulder like a parrot.

"Dad wants to talk to both of you." They got up, walking past Gaz and down the stairs to the kitchen, sitting at the table. Membrane sat across from them, his head in his hands, Gaz sat on the back of the couch, grabbing a bowel of popcorn off the seat behind her.

"Dib, did you know that Zim was an _alien_ when you slept with him?" he didn't look up. Dib felt a twinge of anger run through him, Zim squeezed his hand reassuringly. Dib licked his lips, trying to keep his voice under control.

"Yes father, I did. I've known Zim was an alien for the past seven years." He looked at his son,

"They why did you sleep with him?" (A/N: hot damn this is an awkward conversation :D) Dib shrugged,

"Because…" he bit his lip, "I guess it's just because I love him." Zim squeezed Dib's hand again, smiling at him. Dib smiled and squeezed back. Membrane just wanted to go throw up for a couple hours. Gir cooed from the couch.

"D'aw! How cute! Deyz in lurv!" he hugged Gaz's head. Membrane stood up and walked to his lab door.

"You two can go back to what ever it is you two do up there." Throwing up sounded good. Dib sighed.

"That was easy."

"Pfft, now!" they stood up and walked back up to Dib's room.

"What! That's it! No one's gonna get beat! Aw man! This sucks!" Gaz complained from teh living-room. Dib smiled, sitting back on his bed. Zim sat in his lap, pecking him lightly all over his face.

"I…kiss…love…kiss…you…kiss…too." He said.

Keri: Short, yes, I'll probably write ch3 tomorrow. I need sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Keri: I really don't wanna write, but I have nothing better to do. Once again, listing to my "emo" songs. Sorry, I'm hooked.

I own no "Red Lobster" P: yum…

- - - -

(This is taking place about a month or two after the last chapter. I'll be skipping allot of time so as to speed the story up. I don't want this to drag on; I just want to say I completed another story that wasn't PWP. 'Kay, thanks.)

Membrane walked up form his lab, an empty cup of coffee in his hand. He stopped when he saw that everyone was dressed up standing by the door.

"Oh, Professor, we tried to get you but you wouldn't answer the door."

"What's going on?" he asked, approaching the 'crowd.'

"It's family night, Zim's taking us out for a fancy dinner." Dib said hugging the in-disguise alien.

"C'mon dad, we know you have the night off, come to dinner with us." Gaz said, smiling slightly.

"Well, I dunno. Do you even have any money, Zim?" he said, eyeing the alien suspiciously.

"Of course I do." He said brushing off his suit, "I just got a job designing weapons for the military, they also let me help come up with cover up stories!" he chuckled, "I'll be covering my own tracks! In fact, if you give me a picture of any UFO, I can tell you if it's real or not and if it is, I can tell you the model number, species piloting it, and the name of the craft." Zim smiled egotistically. Dib huffed,

"I knew they were covering up things! Those bastards!" Zim kissed Dib,

"Jeeze, calm down, they're not that amazing of stories and pictures."

"So c'mon dad, let's go!" Dib said, returning to normal. He sighed.

"Fine, fine! I'll come, just as long as you two aren't going to be making out the whole time." Zim smiled and put his hands up, as if surrendering.

"Me! Never!"

"What about Gir?" Gaz asked, looking at the robot watching TV.

"GIR!"

"Yes Master?" he said looking up from the back, along with Pig.

"We're going out Gir, what're the rules?"

"No friends, none of Pig's friends or family, no eating any of the food, just sit right here, watch TV and don't move."

"Very good. If nothing's broken when we get home, you can bake non-exploding/poisonous cookies." Gir squealed, hugging Pig and returning to his program. Gaz chuckled and Dib just shook his head, "Well, shall we?" Zim held the door open for the humans as they stepped out into the chilling night air. They piled into Zim's car, which was really just the Voot Cruiser in disguise. Dib got in behind the driver's seat, Gaz next to him, Membrane got in the passenger's side and Zim got into the driver's seat.

"Well, where do we wanna go?" Zim asked as the drove down the street.

"Zim, the smeebies want lots of melted butter. So I suppose I want lobster." Zim eyed him in the rear-view mirror.

"Are you sure that the smeebies are telling you that?" Dib just smiled.

"Well if we're having shell-fish, I want some crab." Gaz mumbled.

"Is sea-food okay with you, Professor?" Zim asked, Membrane nodded, "Alright, then we shall go to the restraunt known as the "Red Lobster"!" Zim said, pleased with himself. Jeeze I'm so bored with this, le sigh. I'm so sleepy. For reals. No, I'm just bored /dies/

They walked in and Zim checked in with the hostess and took the little buzzy-light thing that would tell them when their table was ready. Zim helped Dib sit down on the bench next to another couple before sitting down at the edge. Membrane leaned against the wall next to them, staring off into space as he ran through some calculations in his head, and Gaz began to play with the lobsters in the big glass tank. Has anyone ever wanted to do that, or is it just me? The lady next to Dib smiled at them.

"What a gentleman," she said cheerily to Zim, "Helping your boyfriend sit like that. More men should be like you." The man next to her rolled his eyes.

"It's not like he's pregnant, he can sit fine by himself." Dib blushed.

"He is pregnant," Membrane said out of no where, all four people turned to him, Zim silently praying that Membrane wasn't going to blow their INGINOUSE cover. (A/n/dies again of insane laughter/) "It's part of my lab's new experiment to allow gays to have children like straight couples." Zim and Dib sighed in relief.

"Oh!" the lady said, "Well congratulations. So, have you picked a name out for him or her?"

"God, Marry, it's none of your business." Her husband said irritably. Dib giggled,

"It's quiet alright, um.." his laughter stopped and he turned to Zim, "actually, we haven't thought of any names at all." Zim shrugged.

"We still have, like, seven months left Dib, we'll be fine." Dib stuck his tongue out at Zim; he and the lady that had been dubbed Marry chatted about parenting and stuff that makes kids fall asleep, so I'll refrain form delving to deep into that. Zim turned to Membrane.

"Um, thanks, Professor." He said, Membrane shrugged,

"I didn't want you two to blow your own cover by being idiots and coming up with a lame excuse." Zim smiled,

"Well, now you've had your first taste at what it's going to be like having an alien son-in-law." Membrane inwardly flinched. Who wants to give Membrane a hug? Anyone? No? Okay, on with the story. Gaz was just about to drop a lobster on a baby when their buzzer rang. She growled and dropped the untapped lobster back into the tank to go stand next to her father. Zim handed the device to the hostess and she showed them to their table, dropping off the menus on the edge. Gaz and Membrane sat across from each other in the seats closest to the wall and Zim and Dib sat next to them.

They were able to decide what they wanted before their waiter even came to take the drink orders. By the time the "Antonio" waiter guy came to take the orders, everyone was deep in conversation. Conversation meaning Zim and Dib were discussing the smeebies, Membrane was double-checking the calculations from earlier on a napkin and Gaz was playing the puzzles on the kiddy menu she jacked from the kid behind her. Antonio cleared his throat,

"Hello, I'm Antonio and I'll be your waiter." Zim and Dib picked up their menus again to tell the waiter what they ordered. (A/n: I don't' know what's on the menu, so I'll make them eat what I want them to!)

"I'll have a steak, medium rare," Zim said, "and to drink, I'll just have coffee."

"I'll have the lobster with an ice tea." Dib said smiling at Zim who stuck out his tongue.

"I'll have the crab and shrimp combo with a Poop Cola." Gaz mumbled not even looking up from her puzzle.

"I'll have the lobster and shrimp comb, and just water, please." Membrane said, also not looking up from his work. Antonio nodded, jotting everything down; he took their menus and walked off. Zim and Dib returned to their discussion. About ten minutes later, Antonio returned with their drinks and ran off again.

About 45 minutes into their dinner, the food actually arrived. Antonio set the trays at the appropriate seat and ran off back to Antonio-land. Dib smiled at the steaming lobster before him, just noticing how hungry he was. He was eating for two now…or three. Zim said it could be anywhere from one to nine smeebies, since that was a normal litter. I'm really bored with this, can you tell? Membrane sighed angrily, setting the napkin aside. Zim looked at him.

"Wuz wrong?" he asked through a mouthful of steak. Membrane rubbed his temples,

"Nothing I just can't get this problem."

"Can I see?" he shrugged and handed Zim the paper.

_Let x equal y_

_If f(x) equals xn_

_Then f(x) dx equals xn plus 1/(n plus 1)_

_Also If f(x) cxn_

_Then f(x) dx equals cxn plus one/(n plus1)_

_Also if f(x) equals ex_

_Then f(x) dx equals ex_

_If f(x) equals ex_

_Then f(x) dx equals ex_

_1 equals 2_

_Also 2x minus 2y equals zero_

_2x minus 2y equals x minus y_

_Divide both sides by (x minus y)_

_Therefore x minus y equals 0_

Zim blinked a couple times and handed the napkin back. Returning his attention to Dib. Membrane smiled inwardly; _at least an advanced alien race couldn't figure it out_; that made him feel a little better.

"Would you like some steak, love?" Zim asked. Dib nodded.

"Yes please," Zim cut him a cute, little, bite-size, heart shaped piece and placed it in his mouth. They finished their dinner, paid and left. But as they walked out the door, Gaz noticed the lobster she'd been playing with was gone. She smiled to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Keri: Woo! Man almost done with this! This chapter's gonna be short.

Listening to: Roses are Red by Aqua…I BLAME TECHNO!

- - - -

"Dad! Zim and Dib a faging up the couch!" Gaz yelled as she came down stairs, seeing the boys watching TV in their pajamas. Gaz stormed back up stairs as Zim jumped up to make Dib breakfast. The poor boy was starting to get extremely chubby do to the cute wittle smeebie taking up residence in him. Membrane came up stairs to find Zim in the kitchen. He grabbed something out of the fridge and went back to the living room.

Zim sat next to his lover, opening the container; it looked like human yogurt, but Dib knew better than to think Zim'd feed him something normal.

"This is an Irken food-product that is good for growing smeets, try." He shoved a spoonful of the magenta substance into Dib's mouth. Dib swallowed the gooey substance, licking his lips.

"It's not too bad." Zim fed him another spoonful. Membrane scowled, he hated that alien so much.

"I think Dib's fully capable of feeding himself." Membrane said, making a cup of coffee.

"I know, I just love to feed him, he's cute when he can't talk!" Dib stuck his tongue out at him and that earned him another spoonful of goop. Dib swallowed and opened his mouth for another bite. Membrane flinched at the sight. It was disgusting!

Membrane was a very old skool type of man. Although he had never tried to tell his daughter that she should stay in the kitchen and cook and clean, even if that's how he felt, he'd tried to let his children do as they please; but to see Dib and Gaz switching roles (Gaz being more masculine and Dib well…DIB'S A MOM NOW) it made him sick. And that alien! He hated Zim! More than anything else in the entire universe! It was his fault his only son was gay and his fault his only son was pregnant and his fault his only son was insane! Everything bad that'd happened to Dib was all Zim's fault. He stormed back down to his lab, the two boys looking at him as he stopped down the stairs.

"What's wrong with him?" Zim asked.

"I don't know." Dib stood up, "I'll go talk to him."

"Okay, be careful." Dib made his way down the stairs to his dad's lab, pushing open the door quietly,

"Dad?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, son?" he sighed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Membrane was quiet for awhile before,

"No, I'm not alright. I don't like Zim, you know that. I have no idea why're he makes you so happy!" they were now facing each other.

"I don't know either dad, he just, does." They were quiet again.

"I want him out of here."

"Wh-what?"

"I don't want him living here. As soon as the baby's born, he and it are out of here."

"Dad! What're you talking about! Zim can't leave! Where would he go!"

"Back to his planet!" he snapped, "I want him as far away from you as possible!"

"He can't! He's been banished! If he leaves this planet he'll be killed!"

"I don't care!"

"What about the smeebie! Would you really not care if an innocent was killed!"

"Its part of him so it's better off dead!" tears ran down Dib's face he turned and left the room, jumping into Zim's arms.

"Dib? Dib–darling, what's wrong?"

"Dad; he says that as soon as the smeebie are born, you and it have to leave."

"Leave? Where?"

"He said you should just go back to Irk! I told him you couldn't, but he didn't care!" Zim hugged Dib tightly,

"It's okay love, we'll figure something out."


	5. Chapter 5

Keri: Woo! The last chapter! I bet you're all excited! And yes, this story IS going to have a sequel!

My Fans: YAY! WE LOVE YOU /cheers/

Keri: Yes, yes, I know, I know! Anywho, thanks to Techno for Dat's name!

- - - -

Zim and Dib stood happily looking at the sleeping smeebie in his crib. Dib smiled, as Zim pulled him closer. They looked at each other and kissed gently.

"I love you Zim."

"I love you too Dib."

"We need to think of a name. Have you thought of any?" Zim bit his finger in thought.

"What about Dat?" Dib smiled,

"Dat? I like it." Dib stroked Dat's green cheek with his finger. His yellow eyes opened in his sleep. He smiled and made some gurgley noises before his eyes shut again. Dib giggled, then sighed, leaning against Zim. Zim pouted and flicked Dat's mini hair scythe so it stood up like Dib's.

"Much better." He mumbled, sucking on Dib's hair.

"Zim, dad said he was going to kick you out. Do you really think he'll go through with it?" Zim sighed and walked over to the bed, Dib followed.

"Knowing your father, probably." Zim lay down, Dib curled up next to him.

"I don't want you to leave, we just started getting along." He hugged the alien. Zim couldn't help but chuckle, "It's not funny Zim!" Dib pouted, sitting up, "Couldn't you just build a base, like last time you were here?" Zim shook his head sadly,

"I only have my Voot and Gir, but I had to steal him. I have zero technology." Dib sighed, resting his hands in his head.

"What're we gonna do! Dad only let me keep you at first because he thought you'd be like a pet! But now…" he groaned. Gir came pounding up the stairs and burst into the room.

"Mr. Big-headed boy's on TV!" He yelled waking the smeebie. Dib ran over and picked up a crying Dat.

"Shh, shh, there, there honey. It's okay, mommy's here." Zim growled,

"This better be good Gir!" he stomped down stairs after the SIR unit, Dib following, trying to quiet Dat.

They sat on the couch, Gir un-muting the news broadcast.

"…And now we turn to Devi who's live covering Professor Membrane's important news announcement. Devi?" the camera feed switched to a woman in her early twenties or so, she had purple hair in four short pig tails and cross earrings.

"Thanks Tenna." She said in a bored tone, "Professor Membrane has had an important announcement he's been keeping from the public for some time, and he said he's finally glad to be able to tell the entire human population the news." She sighed, "Let's watch." The camera zoomed in on Membrane who was standing at a podium out in front of his lab; his employs semi-circled around him, news media holding microphones up to him from below the stange. He raised his hand for silence. Zim and Dib looked at each other, mouths hanging open; he couldn't be?

"As a man of great wisdom, as a man of science, and as the man who has kept this planet going for countless years, inventing countless things to better improve the human race, I could never have a better discovery for you!" there was a buzz of anticipation as the whole world held it's breath, "For the past ten months, I have had an alien residing in my home." Dib scram.

"THAT BASTARD!" Dat, who'd just re-fallen asleep, woke up screaming. Dib took him into another room to calm him (and him self) down. Zim sat there, eyes wide, jaw agape.

"Now, I know that for most of you it's hard to believe, but you must believe me! He must be stopped and captured at all costs! He's brainwashed my son and forced him to have his child. I didn't know about this up until recently."

"The lying sack of…" Zim hissed angrily, breaking the remote in his anger.

"He must be captured immediately. It is of the most importance that he be stopped before the earth is destroyed!" the camera returned to Devi,

"And there you have it. The professor is offering a 5,000 dollar reward to anyone who has any correct information about this alien or his offspring, since he is certain they've left his home by now. Back to you Tenna." Gir turned off the TV, looking happily at his master. Zim jumped up and ran to the room Dib was in.

"He's going to kill us, both me and Dat, I just know it. He's offering 5,000 dollars just for information about us!" Dib turned to him, tears already running down his face, he must've been crying.

"I knew he'd try something like this. Why did I ever trust him!" Zim hugged Dib,

"It's not your fault. He's just a cold hearted, insensitive bastard, that's all." There was silence, "Dib, I don't care what happens to me as long as you and the smeebie are okay." He ran his fingers through Dib's hair, "I'm going to disguise Gir as Dat and give him and my self up while you take my Voot and get you and him the hell out of here."

"Zim, no! I could never!" Zim kissed him.

"I love you Dib. I'll be fine, I promise. I'll handle it. Besides, I am Zim." He said half-heartedly. Dib laughed ever so lightly, kissing Zim again.

"I-I love you too, Zim." Gir came in.

"Aww, Master, why youz and da big-headed boy so sad?" Zim walked over to Gir and knelt in front of him.

"Gir, do you love Dib?"

"Yes."

"Do you love the smeebie?"

"Yes."

"And do you love me?"

"Yes, Master!" he said the last one wide-eyed, as if it were a blasphemy just to ask.

"Then I have this one mission for you Gir, if you can complete this mission and pass it with flying colors, then I'll bye you anything you want until the day I die! Is that understood Gir? This is _the_ most important mission you will ever have, ever!" the little SIR glowed red, saluting his master. Zim stood up and took Dat from Dib, kissing his smeebie and his mate both on the forehead. He showed him to Gir, "Okay Gir, now, remember how I put that new chip inside you that'll make your disguises perfect? Well use that to look like Dat. Gir stood there for while, before, in a flash a purple light, he turned into Dat. Zim smiled and handed the smeebie back to Dib.

"Well?" he asked his lover.

"That is no Dat, I'd be able to tell in an instant. But to anyone else, he looks exactly the same."

"If they're exactly the same how can you tell?" Dib smiled and pecked Zim on the lips,

"A mother could find it's real child in a room of a million clones."

- - - -

Zim sighed, helping Dib into the Voot Cruiser, loading his luggage in after him.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye, Dib." Dib smiled sadly.

"No, it's not good-bye, it's farewell. We'll see each other soon Zim. I know we will." Zim smiled weakly, stroking Dib's face. They kissed deeply. Dat had woken up awhile ago and Dib hadn't bothered trying to put him back to sleep since he wasn't crying. Zim took him and held him up high before bringing him back down and kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you Dat, my sweet smeebie." He sadly handed him back to Dib. Zim took off a necklace that was hidden under his shirt. It was a silver chain with an Irken symbol charm; he placed it around Dat's neck; he proceeded to chew on it.

"I love you Dib. More than anything else in the entire universe." He said.

"I love you too Zim, more than you'll ever know." He sniffed, "And, I-I'm sorry, for being such a jerk when you first came here. I truly am."

"It's okay Dib, I forgive you. They kissed again and Zim shut the windshield. The ship was on auto pilot until they exited the atmosphere, then it was up to Dib were they went. They rose slowly, hidden by the trees of the house next door. They watched as a mob of people surrounded Zim who was holding Gir disguised as Dat.

"Alright, I give up." Zim said defeated.

"Where's Dib!" Membrane demanded.

"Dunno, I came out here looking for him."

Dib watched sadly as Zim and Gir were thrown into the back of an FBI van, no doubt to be taken in for questioning. Dat leaned up against the windshield.

"Papa?" he murmured sadly. Dib held Dat close to him.

"It's okay Dat." He said, tears rolling down his cheeks, "We'll see Papa again; I promise."

- - - -

Keri: Zeh end! Yup! Once ALL my fics are complete I'll start working on the sequel for this and "Iron Fist" woo!


End file.
